Burrito Monday
by monkeybait
Summary: LEFT UNFINISHED Mondays are always bad... especially this one! Waiter-punching, electricuting-teacher, vocab-fighting action! All starts out with bad burritos restaurant. What is Angst? I heard teenagers have a lot of it LOL


A weird fanfic about Yugi and a normal day... that would not be so normal to us. R&R!

Yugi: Hey guys, another monday, huh?  
Mokuba: Yeah. Guess what I did?  
Yugi: What, you're homework?  
Mokuba: Sort of.

Joey: I kind of ate it.

Yugi blinks, then shakes his head.  
Yugi: You put it on his plate again, didn't you?  
Joey: It was delicious. It just needed a little salt.

Mokuba: Maybe I did. I mean, I don't have a dog and Joey was the closest thing.

Joey: Except I eat at a table!

Mokuba: You wish.

Taya: Hey guys, what's going on?  
Yugi: Another homeworkless Mokuba.

Taya: So what else is new?

Yugi: Will you ever do your homework, Mokuba?  
Joey: You'll never get good grades.

Mokuba: Psh, who cares?  
Bakura: I do!  
Bakura is standing before them.

Bakura: You fed Joey your math homework again, huh?  
Mokuba: I don't need you to tell me that.

Bakura: Don't worry! I did yours for you!

He hands a bunch of papers to Mokuba.

Yugi: Hey, that's pretty lucky, huh?  
Mokuba: Jolly good, another step closer to college.

Bakura: I have to go now. Don't wanna be late!

Mokuba: Dude, we're going out to breakfast. It's, like, 7:00.

Bakura: So?  
Mokuba: Freak.

Bakura has already run off though.

Taya: That's really creepy.

Yami runs up to them.

Yami: Did you guys forget me?

Yugi: Yami, why must you always tag along?  
Yami: So you did leave me at home on purpose...

Yugi: Uh, no, see I've taken you here before and... you hated it, so we decided to leave you at home. It's really sophisticated and stuff.

Joey: Sophisticated? I thought we were going to El Burrito Bandi-

Yugi elbows Joey.

Yugi: Um, NO, Joey, I don't know what you're talking about.

Joey: Geez, I get it wrong once.

Yami: So what is this place?  
Yugi: Um... Taya, you take French, name off something!

Taya: Bonjour, miseour calculatriz!

Yugi: Y-Yeah! That's it!

Yami: Oh. Okay.

Yami leaves.

Yugi: Thanks, Taya! What exactly did you say?  
Taya: Good morning, Mr. Calculator.

Yugi and the rest of the gang sweatdrop, except for Joey who doesn't really get anything.

Taya: You think I pay attention in French? That's all I know.

Yugi: At least it worked.

Mokuba: Let's go to the restaurant now.

They arrive at El Burrito Bandito Restaurante (the Burrito Bandit Restaurant)

Joey: . . . ha ha ha!  
Taya: Uh, Joey...?

Joey: Good morning, Mr. Calculator! That's a good one!  
Taya: We said that like five minutes ago, stupid.

Joey: ...

Mokuba: Processing, 25 percent, 30 percent, 50 percent, 75 percent, 99 percent-

Joey: That was mean, Taya!  
Taya: Can you say "slow in the morning"?

Joey: Slow in the morning!

Mokuba: And the afternoon and the evening and the night.

They get to the restaurant. A waiter that's not even Mexican walks up to them, pronouncing ever Spanish word incorrectly.

Waiter: Welcome to El Burri- I mean, hola, Spaniards, que' pasa?

Yugi: Can we just get a table, uh...

He looks at the waiter's pin.

Yugi: Uh, Harold?  
Harold: Yeah, whatever- I mean, si, senors y senoritas. Follow me.

They sit down at a table.

Taya: Lame place. Totally bogus. I guess that's okay.

Yugi: Why?  
Taya: Let's ditch school.

Mokuba: Sounds like fun.

Yugi: Um, not happening, Taya.

Joey: Yeah, do you what happens to those people?

Taya: I bet you don't.

Mokuba: I never get caught.

Taya: Sure, Mokuba.  
Harold: Our special today is... er, are bean burritos and nachos. So what'll it be?  
Mokuba: I haven't even opened my menu yet.

Harold: I feel like quitting. Anyone want a job application?

He stares at Taya.

Taya: What, freak?  
Yugi: Sorry about her, she's just...

Taya: I dare you to finish that sentence.

Harold: I get it all the time. I was going to say I bet you know how to cook. Want a job here?  
Taya: I'm not gonna wait people. Go find some other creepo to help you.

Harold: Fine. I'll have you know I work here earning about four dollars a day to support a ten person family and my little sisters are sewing up ragged clothing and my little brothers are picking food scraps out of the garbage somewhere in Yukon with my ill mother trying desperately to keep herself alive off of whatever my young brothers can find. Which is usually nothing and they have to wait days and days for the meat truck to drive by and then they jump inside and steal because they're starving to death. One of my younger siblings was taken away to a boot camp in Kentucky for stealing from an elderly man, so my parents sent me away to where I would be safe. I live all by myself in a deathly-quiet, run down appartment listening to people break into houses downtown and even I know I'm the lucky one in my family.

He let's that sink in.

Taya: I bet you live with your grandparents and your trying to earn enough money to buy some techno geek CD that no one would care about.

Harold: Hey, come on! We've all got dreams!

Yugi: Let's just eat and get out of here before we have to pay double, Taya.

Five minutes later... THROWN OUT OF RESTAURANT.

Harold: Dead porcupines to you too! Arevaderchi!

He slams the door closed.

Taya: You couldn't punch an old lady, you jerk! I'd like to see you come out here and try again!  
Yugi: Taya, let's go to school before we're arrested for waiter abuse.

Taya: He was asking for it!  
Mokuba: You were asking for a burrito in the face.

Taya: I was asking for a little one-on-one wrestling! I would've beat the nevermind out of him!

Yugi: That's what we were all afraid of.

Joey: What does nevermind stand for?  
Taya: You're the one asking for a burrito in the face.

They arrive at school late and breakfastless.

Yugi: It could be worse. Bye, Mokuba.

Yugi and Mokuba leave. Taya and Joey go to class.

In Yugi's class...

Bakura: Yugi, the bell is going to ring in two minutes! Wherever were you?  
Yugi: Eating breakfast. Not that it concerns you.  
Bakura: Oh, but it does! Being late for school is horribly horrible!

Yugi: I demand a transfer to another class!  
Teacher: Better idea: let's just get rid of Bakura. Bakura, you're transferred to the nineth grade.

Bakura: Wow! Fifth time this year!

Bakura skips off to his new classroom.

Yugi: Thank you. So much.

Teacher: Don't thank me. Thank Red Bull.

Yugi: What?  
Teacher: It gives you wings.

Yugi: Gotcha.

In Joey and Taya's classroom.

Taya: So, what did you do for your creative writing assignment?  
Joey: It's a surprise.  
Taya: Mine's about a girl who gets eaten alive by a vampire. It's nothing special.

Teacher: Okay, people, let's share our creative writing stories. You first, Joey.

Joey skips up to the class.

Joey: Okay. This is the story of my friends.

Taya: He'd better not have used our names.

Joey: On a daily basis.

Joey begins to read.

Joey: _mokuba yeld at mee thy other da, becuz i buged him. then, he gav mee his homworck, wich just needed a litle salt. otherwiz, it was pritty gud. the end._

Joey grins.

Teacher: Joey gets a zero, okay, Taya's next.

Taya: Okay, mine is a story about a girl who gets eaten alive by a vampire. _The girl was eaten alive by the vampire. _And then I got writer's block. Go figure.

Teacher: Would you care to make it up as you go?  
Taya: Not in the least.

Teacher: Than you fail.  
Taya: Whoopty.

In Mokuba's class...

Mokuba: I hate calculus.

Mokuba never does his homework, but he is in the nineth grade.

Bakura: Mokuba! We're in the same class! Isn't that great?

Mokuba: Be still my beating heart.

Bakura: We can do math together! And science together! And we can sit at the same lunch table!  
Mokuba grabs Bakura's shirt.

Mokuba: NOT. HAPPENING. EVER.  
Bakura: Uh, okay...

Suddenly, Yami Bakura takes over Bakura.  
YB: Fool! I will rule the world!  
Mokuba: Oh joy. Yami Bakura.

YB: Time to set my evil plan into action.  
Mokuba: Really. Whatcha gonna do today?  
YB takes out an electric chair.  
YB: For the teacher. Happy birthday.

Mokuba: Holy. Spit.

YB: What is this spit of holiness that you speak of?  
Mokuba: You're asking for a burrito in the face.

YB: You're asking for a test run for this electric chair.  
Mokuba: Dude, I don't like my teacher, but I never thought of, you know... electricuting her, that's against the law.

YB: Vengeance is clearly mine.  
Mokuba: Realize this doesn't mean you're taking over the earth.

Silence.

YB: Okay... first the classroom... then the world! Mwa ha ha!

YB takes a few minutes to laugh meniacally.

Mokuba: You done?  
YB: Yes. Though that was quite an enjoyable meniachal laughing spree.

Mokuba: Turn back into Bakura, please. He's not so creepy.

Suddenly, Bakura and YB are talking to each other.

Bakura: YB! What are you up to now! You're always getting me in trouble!

Bakura bursts into tears.

YB: That is just the price we have to pay if we want to take over the world!  
Bakura: But I don't want to take over the world!

Mokuba: This is amusing.

YB: Listen, I don't care. I got your teacher a little present, heh heh. A special chair...

Bakura: YB! Listen to me! You're evil!  
YB: Tell me something I don't know.

Bakura: So go away! My math class is starting!

YB: Not like I wanna stick around anyway.

YB leaves.

Bakura: What an evil man!  
Mokuba: Time to zone out.

Bakura: Mokuba!  
Mokuba: Yeah, the homework you did for me is in little, tiny pieces. Tiny, unputtogetherable pieces lying inside of a paper shredder. The only way to get them out is to stick your hand in and get it torn up.

That's actually a lie, but Mokuba's just trying to scare him.

Bakura bursts into tears and Mokuba drowns out the noise with his iPod.

Back in Yugi's classroom...

Yugi: Hey, Stanley?  
Stanley: What?  
Yugi: Can I borrow a pencil?  
Stanley: Um, sure.

Stanley gives him a pencil.

Yugi: So... I don't really know anyone in this class... want to attempt to be friends?  
Stanley: No.  
Yugi: Acquiantences?  
Stanley: As far as the records go, we've never met.

Yugi: Well, they're bound to find out sometimes.

Stanley takes out a folder marked "records" and rips it up.

Stanley: And give me back my pencil.

Yugi: Fine... hey, I still don't have a pencil!  
Stanley: Like I care, not acquiantance.

Yugi shlumps in his desk.

Yugi: Now that Bakura's gone, I'm friendless... NO! BAKURA WAS NOT MY FRIEND!

Teacher: Yugi, would you like to tell us exactly what you're talking about?  
Yugi has apparently shouted that during Social Studies.

Yugi: Well... um... nevermind...

Teacher: Well... um... no, I'd really like to know.

Yugi: I HATE BAKURA.

Everyone turns back to their work. But a second later, Joey barges in the room.

Joey: Guess what? I got pushed DOWN a grade! Again! So I get to see you guys!

Teacher (through gritted teeth): How truly fortunate for us.

Joey: Indeed! Hi, Yu-

Teacher: Now it's time for seventh grade.

Joey: Can't you just kick me all the way back to kindergarten so my life won't be so degrading?  
Teacher: Sure, just leave, Joey.

After school...

Taya: Geez, I hate today. Talk about start with bad burrito restaurant, end with 0 in class.

Yugi: I thought you didn't care about stuff like that.

Taya: Whatever.

Mokuba: YB got set off today.

Yugi: What did he do?  
Mokuba: Well, he was going to give our teacher electric currents.

Yugi: And he didn't, right?  
Mokuba: No.

Yugi: Oh, thank Finland.

They stare at Yugi.

Taya: Thank Finland...?

Yugi: It replaces gosh. Or God. I prefer it. It's nicer.

Taya: Okay.

Joey: And I'm sure all the Findlandians will appreciate it.

Yugi: Is there such a word as Findlandians?  
Joey: What else do call them?

They debate all the way home if Findlandians is actually a word.

Will Taya ever get back at Harold? Will Mokuba give Bakura a burrito in the face? Is Finlandians a real word? I DON'T KNOW! Review it if you like it and I'll write the next chapter, BYE-E! Oh, and I'm sorry for all the spaces. I'm not too good at this.

A shout-out to my loyal reviewers! And some awesome authors!

**Xlo: **I love your story! Please write more if it! Nice to talk to you again! I'm giving you a shout-out just like you gave me!

**BillieJoeRox: **Ah yes, my very good friend BillieJoeRox. Please write another chapter to your story, too! I'm getting anxious. Anyway, yesterday was fun, eh? My twin (can't say her name!) is a good little disser, eh? Yes, that was enjoyable. Let's do it agains sometimes. I wanna be the minority!

**Lizard Lad: **You awesome! I read another one of your stories. The one by your sister, so it technically wasn't your story. I reviewed it! I hope my computer put you on my fave authors list. I like Deception. Are you gonna add on another chapter? Please!

**Baron11: **Yes, very nice to talk again. I will read your story; I'll got on there soon, I promise! I think. I'm sorry if I break that promise. I'm hanging out with my sister and BillieJoeRox right now. See ya! You are cool, too! Just thought you might like a shout-out!

**twistedimaginations: **I read your young Aang story! It is really good! I still love the pigmoos! And I read your story of the Forest Kids! Cool! BYE!

**Mrs. Delrossi: **The Forgotton Elements is really good! Please write more!

**The Last Female Firebender: **Knock Knock! made me laugh so hard! Great work! Please make another chapter!

**crazyaboutavatar: **Yes! Who would have thought those too characters would meet? Silly heads.

**my twin: **Hi, twin! 'Sup?

That's all the shout-outs for now, but good work to every other author whose story I read!


End file.
